Ralph
Ralph is a WR600 android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Pre-game Ralph was a gardener, one of five thousand WR600s bought by Detroit during the 2030s to maintain its parks. Ralph was attacked by a group of human delinquents who tortured him for fun before he managed to flee. He was reported missing by his owners. Ralph lives and hides in an abandoned squat in the Camden suburb on the outskirts of Detroit, having developed a fear and hatred of humans. Fugitives When Kara and Alice go to the abandoned house, Kara attempts to find a way inside the home. Ralph is seen holding a knife and threatening Alice, so Kara tries to convince him that they will not harm him. He will change his mind and offer to let them stay in the house. If the player decides to go inside, Alice will feel uncomfortable around him and he will be seen carving rA9 on the walls with a knife. If Kara asks what it means, he replies "I don't know." This is one of the only times he refers to himself in the first person."Fugitives" On the Run After Kara goes upstairs and finds the body of a man in the bathtub with his throat slit, Ralph attempts to play house with Kara and Alice, having caught a large rodent as "food" for Alice, and he will insist that she eat it like the humans do as an apology for his behavior last night. When Ralph starts to get agitated when Alice does not eat it, Kara can either threaten him with her gun or a knife, confront him about the corpse in his bathtub, or try to talk him down. If confronted or talked down Ralph will apologize and say he wanted to be their friend. When Connor approaches Ralph will hide the girls under the stairs to protect them. If threatened, Kara and Alice will slip through the back before Connor arrives. He is found by Connor when he later enters the abandoned house. Connor can scan Ralph and find information on his model, job, and scar. Connor can interrogate him about Kara's location and Ralph will deny knowing anything if Kara did not threaten him. If Connor finds them, Ralph will hold Connor back and tell Kara and Alice to run. If Connor does not find them, Hank Anderson will order Connor to leave and Kara will thank Ralph while Ralph tells Kara to protect Alice no matter what. If Kara threatened Ralph, he will tell Connor they ran out through the back door. "On the Run" Battle for Detroit - Kara Captured Ralph is among those sent to Recall Center Nº5 if Kara ran into him in Fugitives. Kara can talk to him and he will panic, attracting the attention of a drone. If Kara does not calm him down, he will be killed. If Kara does calm him down, he will say that he hasn't seen Alice. If he and Kara parted on good terms in 'On the Run', he will offer to help Kara and Alice escape the Recall Center. If asked by Kara to help, he can sacrifice himself to distract the U.S. Army soldiers and enable her to escape. If Kara does not ask for his help and Kara is overpowered by a soldier trying to escape, Ralph will tackle him before he can shoot Kara and yell for her to run. A soldier manages to regain the upper hand and shoots Ralph. "Battle for Detroit" Post-game It is unknown whether Ralph survives if Markus liberates the Recall Center, or whether he is sent there if Kara and Alice end Fugitives in the abandoned car or the Eastern Motel. Chapters *Fugitives *On the Run *Battle for Detroit Appearance One of Ralph's most prominent features is the scarring on the left side of his face. In addition to a large number of smaller scars, he also has two larger, open gashes where the damage appears too great for his skin to regenerate. His left eye is also affected as it appears black and mechanical with a dark blue iris and sclera. When Connor scans him, he sees that the damage was caused by burning, probably deliberate. Personality Ralph habitually refers to himself in the third person. Although he is distrusting of humans and androids due to his past trauma, he also seems to have a desire to be a part of a family as he refers to Kara, Alice, and himself as "Father, Mother, Little girl" while cooking an animal. He has an energetic personality and his mood can rapidly fluctuate between extremes, for example, going from fearful to giddy in seconds. He also has trouble controlling his anger, having seemingly killed a human in rage at one point. If captured and brought to the recall center he will say he is responsible for multiple human killings. Gallery Ralph extras gallery squat.png|Extras Gallery "Ralph - Squat". Ralph extras gallery android.png|Extras Gallery "Ralph - Android". Ralph extras gallery det head 1.jpg|Closeup. Ralph extras gallery det head 2 scars.png|Closeup, Ralph's scars. Ralph scan 1.jpg|Connor's scan of Ralph's model. Ralph scan 2.jpg|Connor's scan of Ralph's burn. Ralph excited.jpg|Ralph excitedly serving Alice a dead animal. Ralph Angry.jpg|Ralph demanding that Alice eat the animal. Ralph_refusing_to_let_Kara_and_Alice_leave.jpg|Ralph refusing to let Kara and Alice leave. Ralph skinless battle 1.png|Ralph with his skin deactivated. Ralph Artwork.jpg|Ralph concept art. File:Ralph|Video Notes * Ralph has some stolen money in the kitchen, which Kara can steal or leave. * All his appearances are determinant. * Some dead animals can be seen around the house, including the kitchen, possibly killed by Ralph. Considering he kept the bodies of those dead animals, it can be said that he cared about them. * Possibly, Ralph is one of the androids that shows sympathy to animals, along with Rupert and Connor (determinant). * The Morse code that appears above his model number when Connor scans him reads "ROSEBUD", a reference to the film Citizen Kane. * Ralph bears some resemblance to Michael Fassbender's character David, an android in [https://avp.fandom.com/wiki/Alien:_Covenant Alien: Covenant]. * If spoken to in the recall center, Ralph will claim to have killed a few humans in self-defense. * Ralph shares his appearance with WM500 and TW400 androids. Quotes * "Visitors... Ralph doesn't like visitors! They're nasty! They may hurt Ralph!" – Ralph when first meeting Kara and Alice. * "Little girl? She's not a little girl... Anyway, what does that matter? Maybe she wants to hurt Ralph?" – Ralph when told Alice is just a little girl. * "You must excuse Ralph... Ralph still finds it difficult to control himself... Sometimes his fear makes him do things he regrets... Ralph has seen some hard times... He's just so scared the humans will get him again." – Ralph when told Kara is an android too. * "Ralph has lived here since he ran away... Ralph never goes outside, so no one knows he lives here... Humans come in to squat from time to time, but you know, Ralph just hides 'til they leave." – Ralph when Kara and Alice enter the abandoned house. * "A present... To make up for past misunderstandings... Ralph'll cook... We will do just like humans do." – Ralph while presenting a dead animal. * "Succulent you'll see. Succulent. Succulent." - Ralph while cooking the dead animal. * " Go ahead, eat! (...) EAT! (...) Eat!" ''Ralph to Alice from eating dead animals.'' * "The little human is not going to regret it! Ralph found the best, the biggest one he find! This is going to be succulent!" – Ralph while serving Alice a dead animal. * "When his anger comes, Ralph doesn't know what he's doing... he... he becomes stupid... full of hatred... Ralph is sorry... He just wanted to be your friend." – Ralph when confronted about the corpse. * "Ralph went to a lot of trouble... That's why... he just wanted the little girl to eat... But Ralph is not bad, no, not bad." – Ralph when told about family. * "Ralph just wanted to be nice... Ralph wanted to help." – Ralph when questioned by Connor after being threatened by Kara. * "Protect the little girl... The humans must not find her." – Ralph to Kara when her and Alice are not found by Connor. * "Of course Ralph doesn't want to die... but he doesn't want the little girl to die either...Ralph can help you to escape...You only have to ask Ralph will help you." – Ralph offering to sacrifice himself. * "But if the little girl is free, it's a little bit like if everyone is free. Ralph isn't scared. The little girl's life is more important... Take good care of the little girl. Ralph wants you both to be happy." – Ralph's last words if Kara chooses to use him to distract the soldiers. References de:Ralph ru:Ральф Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants Category:Determinant